super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
Extreme Labyrinth
Extreme Labyrinth is the Adventure Mode for Super Smash Bros. Extreme. It takes elements from Brawl's Subspace Emissary and Ultimate's World of Light. Opening The opening starts with every fighter in the game on a platform in a large cavern known as Lairbrain. The fighters are looking up at Labrain, who is hovering in the air. All fighters jump up to attack him. However, as Mario is about to jump up, he trips on a rock and falls down. Kirby notices this, and rides his Warp Star back over to save Mario. As Kirby is doing this, Labrain launches a force field attack that KO's all fighters that touch it. Kirby escapes Lairbrain with Mario before the force field can hit them, but none of the other fighters make it out. Labrain, aware that Kirby and Mario have escaped, orders the Extreme Legion out to go get them. Labrain is then seen alongside the Extreme forms of all of the fallen fighters. Gameplay There are 8 different areas in Extreme Labyrinth, each containing levels. Every level ends with an Extreme version of a fighter. By defeating the stage, you unlock said fighter. Mario and Kirby appear at the start of the adventure mode, and do not have levels like the rest of the fighters. Their Labyrinth versions are fought after all of the main levels are completed. When you defeat every stage in an area, that area's boss will appear. By defeating the boss, you will obtain a Lairbrain key. All 8 keys are needed to unlock Lairbrain. You can only use each fighter in their respective areas. Only Mario and Kirby can be used in any area. After beating obtaining all 8 keys, you can use any fighter in any area. Areas Grasslands * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Wario * Sonic * Shulk * Duck Hunt * Banjo & Kazooie * Lloyd * Paper Mario * Crash * Chargin' Chuck * Bandana Dee * Rayman * Anna * Toad * Rex * ??? * Mach Rider * Elma * Ryza Boss: Boom Boom (Mario) Forest * Donkey Kong * Yoshi * Diddy Kong * Olimar * Toon Link * Greninja * King K. Rool * Dixie Kong Boss: Goetia (Xenoblade Chronicles) Ruins * Link * Zelda * Marth * Ganondorf * Roy * Meta Knight * Pit * Palutena * Hero * Alm * Nightmare Boss: Volvagia (The Legend of Zelda) Laboratory * Samus * Pikachu * Zero Suit Samus * Snake * Mega Man * Ridley * Bomberman * Sylux Boss: Kraken (Golden Sun) Mountains * Jigglypuff * Ice Climbers * Sheik * Ike * King Dedede * Lucario * Robin * Corrin * Simon * Isaac * Hector * Impa Boss: Kracko (Kirby) City * Ness * Mr. Game & Watch * Lucas * Villager * Wii Fit Trainer * Little Mac * Pac-Man * Cloud * Inkling * Isabelle * Joker * Chorus Kids * Balloon Fighter * Neuron Officer * Hyde * Travis * Phoenix Boss: Hedlok (ARMS) Stratosphere * Fox * Falco * Mewtwo * Wolf * Rosalina & Luma * Qbby * Magolor * Marshadow * Taranza * Geno * Leon Boss: Eternatus (Pokemon) Volcano * Captain Falcon * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Ryu * Bayonetta * Incineroar * Terry * Skull Kid * Ghirahim * Black Shadow Boss: Pom Pom (Mario) Labyrealm After every level and boss level is completed in all 8 areas, a new level will appear. This level is an enemy horde. You must defeat a large amount of Rynths, and the ground will gradually disappear throughout the fight. After they are all defeated, a healing item will appear (healing item depends on the difficulty) then the player must fight Labyrinth Mario and Labyrinth Kirby at the same time. This level activates a cutscene that starts out almost identical to the opening cutscene of Extreme Labyrinth, with every fighter in the game in a cavern with Labrain and the two hands. However, this time, Master Hand and Crazy Hand don't create a force field. Instead Labrian charges up energy, then Master Hand and Crazy Hand snap their fingers in unison. This unleashes an attack which instantly kills all fighters in the game except for the original 12. 4 new levels appear after this, known as the Labyrealm levels. These levels are very similar to the Subspace levels from Subspace Emissary. Like in the Subspace levels, trophies of every fighter (bar the original 12) are scattered throughout thsese 4 levels, and collecting them will bring them back to your party. These levels can be completed in any order. After these 4 levels are completed, Labrain may be fought.